ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Рух Хожув
История After a match on 29 September 1947 in Sosnowiec, between RKU Sosnowiec and AKS Chorzów (ethnic rivalry, derby) fighting broke out resulting in the death of one fan and scores of others injured. Sosnowiec won the match 3-2, however in the first leg AKS Chorzów had won 3-0, meaning they were promoted to the First Division. After the match, 20,000 home fans were slowly moving out of the stadium, pushed by firemen and Milicja Obywatelska. Skirmishes broke out, and the Milicja Obywatelska functionaries, with guns, lined up on the pitch and attacked the fans with bayonets and the fighting lasted for two hours. Sosnowiec fans tried to attack AKS's players, the referees and the Milicjants.http://web.archive.org/web/20110930231721/http://www.sport.pl/sport/1,35488,1049696.html In 3 May 2004 Ruch Chorzów was playing a match with ŁKS, arch-rival of Widzew which hool's have friendship with Ruch firm Psycho Fans. Planned riots erupted in halftime. A lot of fans of three clubs were injured also policemen (55 hospitalized), 12 police cars were devastated. Despite the capture of many hool's (over 100) Policja are still looking for participants in brawl. That was a gigant brawl. Друзьяhttp://eastblok.livejournal.com/639.html Видзев Лодзь История дружбы болельщиков двух клубов очень необычна, так как она прерывалась два раза. Первое соглашение о заключении дружбы было «подписано» в 80-х годах прошлого столетия. В то время Видзев был очень популярной командой в Хожуве, которой симпатизировало большое количество народу. Но, несмотря на это, в обоих движах нашлись люди, которые, в силу личных амбиций и интересов стали ненавидеть друг друга и в результате одна и из совместных сходок закончилась банальным мордобоем. Фанаты того времени не переставали повторять народную мудрость – дважды в одну реку не войти. Однако спустя какое-то время отношения между Хожувом и Лодзем стали налаживаться, апофеозом стало заключение в 98 г. новой «згоды» и на данный момент болельщики двух клубов дружны как никогда, теперь спустя определенное время можно уже смело говорить о них как об одном из сильнейших союзов в современной Польше. Обе банды на берегу Балтики в Гдыне в 2009 году http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/000037dc/ Апатор Торунь / Элана Торунь Отношения Апатора с Рухом можно назвать очень сложными, в первую очередь из-за дружбы «небесных» с фанатами другой команды из Торуни – Эланы. Вражда между двумя клубами из города, родины Коперника, длиться годами. Первоначально это были крепкие отношение между Апатором и Рухом, и никто даже и не задумывался про существование какой-то Эланы. Углубляясь в историю можно сказать, что, по сути, все хулиганы Эланы вышли из числа суппортеров Апатора, интересовавшихся на тот момент лишь спидвеем. Но со временем кольцевые мотогонки им порядком надоели и они стали посещать домашний игры Эланы. Таким образом, сформировался костяк фанатов Эланы, в общем-то, не имеющих отношение к Апатору, болельщики которого в результате и были изгнаны с трибун. Сегодня Элана имеет достойный состав, явно лучший, чем у своих конкурентов из Торуни, где они явно доминируют. Однако Апатор является более лояльной к Руху командой, учитывая их заслуги в прошлом. Тем более что в апреле 2008 года парни праздновали юбилей - исполнилось 20 лет их совместной дружбы. А начало было положено, когда Рух возвращался с выезда из Гданьска. В Торуне хулиганы двух команд столкунлись на вокзале, когда фанаты Апатора также отправлялись в бывший немецкий Данциг. Итог общения двух групп не заставил себя ждать, через несколько дней Рух играл в Быдгощи, поддержать 17 фанатов «небесных» приехало 300 парней Апатора. Вторая попытка оказалось более удачной – на матч приехало 200 болельщиков Руха, но и Апатор вновь не разочаровал, привезя состав в 300 щщей. Все эти причины не дают разрушить тесную дружбу между двумя командами, хотя, безусловно, со стратегической точки зрения Руху намного выгоднее было бы развивать отношения с более сильной Эланой. Атлетико Мадрид Первые контакты между «небесными» и «индейцами» были установлены в 2003 году, когда один из польских фэнов сорвался в Мадрид к своим друзьям, и раз за разом стал посещать домашние игры Атлетико. Подкаченного парня заметили на трибуне, и со временем он обзавелся рядом знакомств в кругах суппортеров «матрасников», которые и положили начало дружбе. Обычно число болельщиков Руха пробивавших игры за Атлетико не отличалось количеством, однако, делая скидку на расстояние между Мадридом и Хожувом, и это было отнюдь неплохо. В 2003 фанатский турнир в Радлине посетило 25 человек из Мадрида, на что поляки ответили выездом 16 человек сначала на столичное дерби, а потом 20 хулиганами на игре с Валенсией и 15 на противостояние с Эспаньолом. Фанаты Хожува своими выездами доказали, что могут поддерживать Атлетико – в Копенгаген прибыло 9 человек, а в Болтоне уже 50 поляков. Баннер Psycho Fans на матче Атлетико в сезоне 2006/2007 http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/00009qh8/ Как бы то ни было, но перед нами один из немногих случаев в Европе когда дружбе болельщиков двух клубов не мешают такие расстояния, единственным примером в той же Польше можно назвать, пожалуй, лишь триумвират в лице варшавской Легии, голландского Ден Хаага, а также парней из Турина, страстно болеющих за Ювентус. Растяжка Frente Atletico в на матче Руха в сезоне 2006/2007 http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/0000asrf/ Врагиhttp://eastblok.livejournal.com/1635.html Гурник Забже Гурник Забже можно смело поставить на первую строчку в шортлист наиболее ненавистных Руху команд. Взаимная неприязнь имеет под собой несколько причин. Одна из них, то, что оба клуба и Руха и Гурник являются наиболее популярными командами в Силезии. Ненависть между фанатами, как правило, просыпается не только во время футбольных матчей между этими клубами, но и пронизывает насквозь все слои обычной жизни болельщиков двух клубов, и поэтому столкновения между хулиганами принимают угрожающие размеры. Эта ненависть получила еще больший импульс, когда хулиганы Рух Хожув потеряли двух хороших бойцов в ходе столкновений с Торсидой (Гурник) - Ремигуш Тием and Раймунд Дрында отдали свои жизни за свой любимый клуб. После смерти этих кибицев взаимная ненависть вышла на новый уровень, однако по взаимному решению фанатов, драки между «небесными» и Торсидой на стадионе не должны присутствовать. Все это было сделано, как акт уважения к поклонникам Руха, которые умерли за свою веру и любовь к клубу. В любом случае после произошедших событий, как вы понимаете, ни о каких положительных сдвигах в отношении болельщиков двух команд речи быть не могло. Однако и положительный момент в противостоянии этих команд тоже присутствует. В январе этого года, Хожув в 25 щщей, завалили около 30 хулиганов Гурника, причем все происходило в рамках fair play. Надо отметить, что обычно пересечения извечных врагов проходят с применением всевозможного «дерьма». Говорят Рух, мстил за двоих парней, которые попались в одном из районов Катовице и жестко были порезаны за то, что закрашивали граффити «горняков». Что касается хулиганов Гурника, то в им в их развитии можно лишь завидовать, парни тренируются и растут, недавно в рейтинговой драке ими была одержана победа над некогда грозными ТеддиБойс ’95, в формате 130 х 170 человек Торсиды. В свете их союза с ГКС, на сегодняшний день они представляют довольно грозную силу. ГКС Катовице Старые болельщики сегодня с улыбкой на лице вспоминают становлении фансцены ГеКСы. Вспоминая это, их называют не как иначе как идиотами. Но если мы посмотрим на нынешнюю ситуацию, то становиться уже не так смешно. В былые времена позиции хулиганов Руха в восточной части Силезии был несколько лет назад непоколебим. Никто не мог подорвать его…по крайне мере, так казалось. Первые сдвиги произошли в связи со следующими факторами. Одним из них стало то, что во время одного из дерби хулиганы ГКС появились на стадионе на улице Буковей в большем количестве, чем это было раньше, поэтому парни из Хожува буквально ничего не смогли противопоставить своим врагам из Катовице, а также не препятствовали многочисленным схваткам перед ареной ГеКСы. Все это «небесные» не любят сегодня вспоминать. В пригородах Катовице, таких, как Петровице или Лиготе Брунов фанаты Руха всегда преобладали над болельщиками ГКС, но со временем желто-зеленым удалось переломить эту ситуацию. Одной из основных причин такого изменения был конец активности г-н В., который руководил хулиганами Руха в этих районах, где находятся эти поселения. Фаны ГКС воспользовались этой возможностью, и изгнали из окрестностей Катовице все фан-клубы хожувян. В настоящий момент в окрестностях Катовице осталось всего лишь несколько пунктов до сих пор лояльных к Руху. Разница между этими двумя группами болельщиков была ощутима еще в 80-х на совместных дерби. Малое количество болельщиков ГКС, сидевших разрозненными группами, ничего не могло противопоставить огромному числу фанатов Руха. Аналогичные превосходство можно было наблюдать и в хулиганской среде, ни о какой достойной конкуренции со стороны ГеКСы говорить не приходилось. В начале 90-х годов был, однако период, когда между двумя клубами складывались дружественные отношения. Общие связи принесли свои плоды, вылившись в несколько мероприятий и выездов. Например, когда 30 человек из Хожува отправились на матч ГКС с Варшавской Легией. Но окончательный конец дружественных отношений наступил уже в 1993 году, когда после матча ГКС-Гурник, игравшемся из-за погодных условий на стадионе Погони Щецин, фанаты из Катовице были жестко завалены «небесными» и добрососедские отношений между бандами закончился раз и навсегда. В середине 90-х можно было часто наблюдать подожженные баннеры и шарфы «шахтеров» на заборе виража. В настоящее время, эти группы фанатов уже несколько раз устраивали между собой забивы и в большинстве случаев победили хулиганы Руха Хожув. Одна из двух «уставок» состоялась на автомагистрали рядом со Шленским стадионом, где встретились 60 хулиганов Руха против 80 хулиганов ГеКСы. О характере ненависти наиболее красноречиво говорит случай, произошедший в апреле, когда группа хожувских акционеров приехала на тренировку одной из банд ГКС с битами и прочими «аргументами», и в хлам разнесли весь зал, отправив нескольких парней на больничную койку. Войны между болельщиками двух клубов продолжаются уже немало лет, и нет никаких признаков того, что эта ненависть закончиться. http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/0000w00h/ Легия Варшава На сегодняшний день Варшавская Легия является самым титулованным клубом Польши. Поэтому, что касается взаимоотношений между Рухом и Легией, то их можно назвать, по меньшей мере, неприятельским, так как столичный клуб является большим раздражителем для всех польских команд. Зачастую это связано с тем, что команда представляет столицу, а в Польше, впрочем, как и в России, столичных жителей не очень котируют. Состав Легии http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/0000tsh9/ Заглембе Сосновец Отношения между туризмом и Заглембе с самого начала складывались не гладко. Причина проста – Заглембе команда из Силезии, того же региона что и Рух, что привело к взаимной ненависти. К тому же они входят в число друзей Легии (см. выше). Обе группы давно сформировали неприязненное отношение друг к другу, проведя несколько забивов - уставок, которые всегда выигрывал Рух. В настоящее время, серьезного соперничества между двумя клубами не наблюдается, и уровень ненависти значительно снизился. Что касается уровня хулиганов из Сосновца, то в последнее время здесь у них наметилась положительная тенденция, за последнее время были вынесены две сильных банды: перед матчем сборных было повержено Брно в формате 40х40, между прочим, входящее в тройку сильнейших тусовок Чехии, а чуть позже на орехи получили HZL (Заглембе Любин) 35х35. Полония Бытом Рух всегда враждовал с фанатами Полонии, но в настоящее время ненависть не носит такой ожесточенный характер как, например с Гурником или ГКС. Но все во многом зависит от точки зрения конкретного болельщика, отталкиваясь от которой вы будете сравнивать отношения между болельщиками Руха и Полониии, потому что эти взаимные отношения строятся по-разному. Несмотря на былую вражду, хулиганы из Бытома всегда уважительно относились к «небесным», видя в них достойного соперника. Взаимоотношения в последнее время движутся в положительном направлении, и сегодня было бы корректнее назвать это не враждой, а нейтралитетом. Интересным примером является тот факт, что Рух протянул руку помощи Полонии, предоставив свой стадион для домашних игр Полонии, где они проводили свои игры без каких либо эксцессов. Следующим шагом было неписаное соглашение с хулиганами Полонии о взаимном нейтралитете, который можно было назвать своеобразным шагом в ответ на «уклад» ГКС Катовице и Гурника. В любом случае, мы не можем говорить о теплых взаимоотношениях между болельщиками, просто произошла отсрочка новой вражды, кто знает надолго ли… Полония Бытом http://pics.livejournal.com/eastblok/pic/0000r7t3/ Лех Познань В былые времена Рух и Лех в некоторой степени сотрудничали, однако эти контакты не удалось развить и в настоящее время между болельщиками клубов, существует довольно сильная ненависть. Осенью 2007 матч Лех Познань - Рух Хожув сопровождался многочисленными стычками, как хулиганов, так и простых болельщиков. Однако рассчитывать на поддержку со стороны союзников в этом матче «небесным» не приходилось, так как основные банды Эланы и Видзева делегировали лишь 30-40 человек. Во всяком случае, матч протекал очень неспокойно, вылившись в столкновения как познаньских, так и приезжих фанатов с полицией, который в итоге удалось взять все под контроль. Хулиганы Руха могли лишь сожалеть о неудавшейся драке с друзьями Спартака, поскольку, по словам непосредственных участников это был лучший выезд, как по количеству, так и по качеству состава. Из всех вышеперечисленных команд Лех безусловно выделяется, так как долгое время не среди ультры, не в стане хулиганов никто не мог потягаться с познаньскими крутарями. ОФ *Ruch Chorzów : GKS Katowice - 20x20 - wygrana *Ruch Chorzów : GKS Katowice - banda na bandę - wygrana *Ruch Chorzów : Zagłębie Sosnowiec - 50x50 - wygrana *Ruch Chorzów : Lechia Gdańsk - 30x30 (do 25 lat) - wygrana 2007 *Отказ Руха от рубки с Лехом 150х150. От варианта банда на банду съехал уже Лех. *Рух vs Легия (в основном молодёжь), 75х80. Поражение Руха.http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html?thread=7374567#t7374567 2008 *Рух vs Лех Познань, 250х230. Поражение Руха. *Большой состав Руха и Видзева мутил на Гурник Забже ехавший в Бельхатов и которого было 270 рыл. Гурник не вышел, признавая превосходство акционеров. *Мысловицкая группа Руха атакована 20 молодыми ГКС Катовице (тоже из Мысловиц).http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html?thread=7374567#t7374567 2009 *Рух vs Лехия Гданьск (до 23 лет), 30х30. Победа Руха. *Рух vs Зелена-Гура (YF'08), 10х10 (до 20 лет). Победа Руха. *200 щщей Руха и Видзева прыгнули на 300 рыл Лехии. Вмешательство полиции. *Рух vs Мотор Люблин, 50х50. Победа Руха. *На небольшой моб ГКС прыгает 50 рыл Руха. Из-за угла выскакивает ещё 50 щей ГКС и Рух жмёт на педали. *60 ГКС в Люблине. На их бас мутит Рух. На помощь своим из Катовиц и Забже выезжают 23 машины. Далее, по мнению Гиексы, узнав о выехавшей подмоге Рух слился. По версии Руха бас оппонентов сдался полиции. *Сбор Руха на выезд во Вроцлав собрал несколько сотен человек. В этот момент проезжал поезд с 70-80 щщами Сосновца. Заглембе тормозят собаку и сами прыгают. Победа Руха.http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html?thread=7374567#t7374567 *Ruch Chorzów (FC Łaziska) : Górnik Zabrze (FC Łaziska) – 6x6 - wygrana 2010 *Основа Гурника на чистых руках проиграла Руху, 30х25. Это была ответка небьесных за нескольких своих ранее пострадавших от дерьма со стороны Гиексы. *Локальный стык 6 представителей ГКС напавших на 8 людей Руха замазывавших граффити Гурника. В драке использовались батлы и мелькали перья. З небьесных пробили больничку. *На треню одной из групп ГКС (20 чел) заявились 20 отморозней Руха с битами. ГКС по жесткачу завалены. *Гурник Забже мутил на Рух. 25 хулиганов из Хожува разбили 8 тачек Гурника. *Рух vs Ресовия Жешув, 20х20. Победа Руха. *Рух vs Аустрия Вена, 30х30. Победа поляков. *Рух своим составом в 75 рыл тормозит 20 тачек с Лехом или Лехией. Победа Руха. Составы с обеих сторон не основные. http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html?thread=7374567#t7374567 *Ruch Chorzów : Resovia Rzeszów - 20x20 - wygrana *Ruch Chorzów (NRŚL) : Szombierki Bytom - 6x6 (do 22 lat) - wygrana 2011 *Перед Рождеством, 100 хулс Руха вынесли созников ГКС + Гурник, которых было 80 человек. *ГКС vs Рух, 35х30. Победа Руха. *На турнир фанклубов ГКС припёлись 60 молодёжных рыл Руха и вынесли 55 рыл оппонентов. Победа Руха. *Рух vs ГКС + Гурник, 25х35. 2 минуты и поражение Руха.http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html?thread=7374567#t7374567 Песни Примечания Category:Польша